


you've been on my mind girl (since the flood)

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on a quote from when harry met sally, based on the hurricane that shut down ireland for two days, you're gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: National City shuts down when a storm blows in. Only essential travel should be done.





	you've been on my mind girl (since the flood)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fuckers

“Reports coming in from the National City Meteorological Centre are saying Storm Emma will be the worst storm National City and the surroundings areas will experience in the last fifty years. Homes near the river have been evacuated while those living near the National City National Park are being asked to look out for forest fires that could be caused by lightning. Emergency services are urging those to get indoors and stay inside for the next week as this storm will become dangerous to travellers tonight. Now to Eileen Maurice with the news.”

“Well that sucks.” said Alex from her comfortable position on Kara’s couch. The two had been busy marathoning True Crime when she’d gotten a text from Sam to turn on the news to see the reports of the storm.

“Well,” Kara said as she threw a pillow at Alex, hitting her right in the face, “-you better get home. I know you and Sam have that date night planned for tomorrow and you don’t want to be stuck halfway across the city because you were too slow getting off your ass.”

Alex threw the pillow of her face in mock outrage and turned to face her sister. “I’ll have you know, that I’m not the one who decided that pizza, ice-cream, hot chocolate and popcorn were the best way to stay awake during True Detective.”

“Well it keeps me awake!”

“You’re an alien who barely needs three hours sleep to look flawless in the morning!”

The Kryptonian huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back into her own sofa. “It’s not my fault humans are weird…” she murmured.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Alex chuckled as she pushed herself up from her seated position and slapped Kara on the shoulder as she passed her on her way to the kitchen. “I should probably get going before all the roads are flooded.” She bent down and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Don’t forget to send those articles to Snapper before midnight.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Alex grabbed her jacket and opened the door, leaving with a final goodbye, promising to text her when she got home safe. Kara sighed and stood up too as the door closed shut, picking up the empty takeout containers, bowls and utensils. A large gust of wind outside made her turn around. The trees outside her apartment block were beginning to sway more strongly than they had been. Leaves were flying and hitting windows of storefronts. Kara turned back to cleaning up, hoping that Alex would get home quickly before the worst of the storm began. Using her super hearing, she could already hear the loud torrent of rain on its way to the city only about a mile away.

When she was finished, Kara sat back down on the couch, wrapping her blanket around herself. Looking down at her phone, she noticed a text from Alex saying she was home with Sam. She also had a text from Lena, responding to a photo Kara had sent her earlier with the three tubs of ice-cream, the two pizza boxes, potstickers and huge bowl of popcorn. The reply was short but still made her chuckle.

“I’d hate to be your doctor.”

Kara gently threw her phone on the pillow beside her after replying, before lying back and falling asleep, the sound of rain hitting her window lulling her into unconsciousness.

The superhero woke up an hour later surrounded by darkness. Sitting up and adjusting her glasses, she picked up her phone and saw that an earlier message from Alex had confirmed her suspicions: there was fault in a powerline near CatCo which resulted in the south of the city going dark. Kara sighed and pushed her blanket off her legs. Having had no time to really prepare for the storm, she had no hot water and only a few items in her fridge. 

She began digging around in her kitchen drawers until she finally found a torch, some matches and candles, and some batteries. Going over to her radio and putting the batteries in, she turned the radio on, flicking through some of the stations. Areas of the city, especially near the port, were already experiencing flooding according to a news station. All residents were asked to only go through the city if it was essential. Kara flicked through two more frequencies before soft indie music flooded the apartment.

After setting up some candles, she opened a curtain hiding her window and took off her glasses. National City General was one of the few buildings this side of the city still with power, probably due to a generator, she thought to herself. Looking further up, towards CatCo and the DEO, her eyes stopped when she saw a light on in the highest office of L-Corp. Frowning, Kara squinted and sure enough, there sat Lena, looking out over the city like she was, a thoughtful and almost confused look on her face.

It wasn’t unusual for the CEO to be up late any day of the week but as it was the worst storm in half a century, Kara thought this might have persuaded to go home early. But, as she shook her head and smiled to herself, Kara knew her friend would only stop working when she was in her grave.

Only because she wouldn’t have an internet connection under six feet of gravel.  
Kara began dialing Lena’s number, watching her in her office snap out of her thoughts and pick up her phone.

“Hello.”

“I have a bad feeling that you’re not at home in your big cushy penthouse.”

Lena laughed as she leaned back in her chair absentmindedly playing with the chain around her neck. “And how on earth could you know that?”

“Because I know you.” Kara walked away from the window before she could see Lena bite her lip. “And I know you wouldn’t have noticed the weather outside. What project has your attention?”

“Not a project today unfortunately: one of the shareholders is asking for a list of all future projects L-Corp will be partaking in for the next decade.” Lena sighed and Kara’s heart ached for her. “Something about investing in a future that’s profitable.”

“Sounds like he doesn’t know anything.” scoffed Kara. Every week or so, Lena was telling her about some old white guy who didn’t trust the way she was investing money into her company. The one she brought back from the brink and was doing better than the three years before Lena took over as CEO and renamed it. It made Kara’s blood boil to think of all the people who still didn’t trust her best friend, after all she’d done for the city, what she’d done for the world with L-Corps projects. Kara could write a thousand articles on the good work the youngest Luthor’s company did and Lena’s own charitable contributions.

Lena listened to Kara ramble through the phone about all the good she was doing for the city with L-Corp and she fought back a smile. When Kara was finished, she spoke again.

“Well, it wasn’t hard for me to list all the projects. It just took a long time.” Kara looked at the clock and noted the late hour. “I guess I better send an email for no one to come in tomorrow.”

Lena yawned and stretched in her chair. “I’ll do it when I get home.”

“Haven’t you listened to any of the news?” chastised Kara, “No non-essential travel until the storm dies down. It’s too dangerous.” Lena groaned and slumped over onto her desk. “That’s what you get for working late.”

“Thanks Kara.”

Kara sniggered and looked out her window. The rain was getting quickly heavier. She could see trees swaying more dangerously and she hoped Supergirl wouldn’t be needed tonight.

“Well,” began Lena, as a silence fell between the two, “I’ll see you soon.”

Before she could hang up, Kara hurriedly said down the phone:

“If you need anything, you can just call, y’know? I’m always here if you wanna talk. If you’re lonely.”

It took a second for Lena to respond but when she did, Kara smiled into her phone.

“I will. Goodnight Kara.”

When she hung up, the reporter leaned back into the cushions and let her mind wander. And when it typically did, it always somehow ended up thinking about the overworked genius CEO who had somehow become such a big part of her life.

She’d only met Lena two years ago but there was this, this connection the first time they met. The youngest Luthor trying to get out of the shadow of the brother who had tried to kill Superman and Kara, trying to become a hero in her own right. Of course, Kara hadn’t told Lena she was Supergirl. But they were still friends, best friends even, and they spent a lot of time together, either in person or texting one another.

Of course, Kara thought as she turned over onto her stomach, she’d be lying if she said that she never once thought about being something more with Lena. She was beautiful, smart, funny- but there was something that drew her towards her, something Kara couldn’t even describe. 

Maybe it was her constant effort to make the city a better place, something that Kara could relate to very strongly. But regardless of how Kara felt, she knew she couldn’t pursue the CEO. She’d been lying to her since the first day they met and if Kara told Lena who she really was, she fear how she’d react. Lena had been betrayed by her family, most of her friends, she’d lost people to lies. Kara was afraid that Lena would hate her for lying about being Supergirl all this time.

She’d rather stay quiet about her feelings for her best friend than risk losing her.

Kara sighed and toyed with the flashlight in her hands, letting it slip through her fingers, watching the light move from the window, to the wall, to the ceiling and back again before growing bored. 

The sound of sirens in the city broke her solitude and, in a moment, she was dressed in her Supergirl suit and jumping from her balcony, into the air.

-

A soaked Kara, landed roughly back on her balcony, wringing the rain out of her hair as she dragged herself into the apartment, leaving a large trail of water in her wake. Quickly pulled her suit off and changing into a loose sweater and sweatpants, she picked up her cape and placed it on the radiator to dry.

Another day of saving lives, Kara thought to herself as she cracked her neck and picked up her glasses from the coffee table.

Before she could sit down and immerse herself in the article she still had yet to send to Snapper, a sudden knocking on her door rang throughout the apartment. Frowning, the blonde pulled her glasses down onto the tip of her nose and looked through the door.

It was Lena.

Frowning more deeply, Kara strode towards the door and pulled it open. Her questions died on her lips.

Lena Luthor was standing in her doorway, soaked to the bone, still in her work clothes. Her hair was plastered to her face and head, dripping onto the floor into a puddle which had just formed. Judging by her shallow breath and pants, the woman had run here, in the rain, to see Kara.

A speechless Kara moved aside, and Lena walked into her apartment, peeling off her coat, throwing it onto a stool, before turning to look at Kara. The blonde shut the door and looked at her.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out after a few minutes a tense, silent staring, “what are you doing here?”

Lena must have finally snapped out of her trance because she suddenly became aware of the puddle developing around her. “I was- well I couldn’t- I just-” she took a deep breath and leveled Kara with a look she couldn’t name, “I had to see you.”

A clap of thunder came from outside. “How did you get here?”

“I ran.”

“Really?”

Lena nodded. Pulling a pale hand through her hair, she took a step towards Kara. Kara didn’t move, still staring in somewhat shock. She laughed nervously. “Lena, why are you here?”

When Lena looked at her again, Kara was shocked by what she saw. Lena was smiling and the skin around her eyes was crinkled. But here eyes were telling her something much deeper.

“I love you, Kara.”

Kara stopped laughing and stared. Seeing her reaction, the CEO took a step forward, her face contorting into a pleading look. “Before you say anything just- please let me explain.”

The reporter didn’t say anything so Lena went ahead.

“I was in my office. Over-working you’d probably say,” she smiled to herself “It was after you called. I was just thinking to myself when I heard Supergirl was working tirelessly to save people involved in a pile up on the bridge. I know you’re her Kara.”

Kara sputtered but before she could explain herself, Lena pointed behind her to where her cape was still hanging limply on the radiator. Kara closed her mouth.

Lena continued. “I couldn’t stop thinking about the good you do for the city. And then i thought the good you did for the city as Kara Danvers: Ace Reporter. You’re such a good friend to me Kara but- but for so long all I can think about is you and how you make me feel like someone trying to fix her past and not some evil Luthor.”

She took another step forward.

“You see me, you know me, you- dammit Kara, you TRUST me! No one else does but you-” Another step. “-the person my family has wronged more than anyone else trusts me. It’s one of the things I love about you. And there’s a lot. And-”

She was right in front of Kara now. Lifting a hand to here cheek, unshed tears in her eyes, she smiled a soft, genuine smile. “When you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want your life to start as soon as possible.”

At this, Kara surged forward, planting her lips firmly against Lena’s, surprising the raven haired woman. After less than a second she kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

Lena’s lips were wet from the rain and her hair was licking at her cheeks and she shaking ever so slightly from the cold but Kara didn’t care. She was focusing on how right it felt to have Lena’s lips on hers. They were so soft and a soft sigh escaped them when Kara’s arms snaked around the other woman’s waist, pulling her closer.

Kara’s lips were slightly wet too from the rain but they were rougher than Lena’s. She tasted of minty toothpaste and her skin was so soft as Lena touched her, softer than she imagined. 

After a minute, they broke apart, gasping lightly as they stared at each other. Noticing my visibly how much Lena was shaking and before she could protest, the superhero lifted her up bridal style and placed her gently on the couch. Throwing a hoodie and a blanket on her, she pecked her lips and before moving away, was pulled by Lena into a cuddling position on the couch.

They both fell asleep without saying a word, both wet and both unimaginably happy.


End file.
